Long Day Coming
by Munku-JGSPTV
Summary: Kai ends up getting sick and Rei has to look after him... The Blade Breakers are back: a little older, a bit stronger and a lot hotter! ReiKai. MaxTyson on the side. COMPLETE!
1. Finding

If you think I own it, go right ahead and sue me. I couldn't care less. Sue me already!!!

****

Long Day Coming 

****

Chapter 1: Find What You Think You've lost

A lone figure walked slowly down the path. He feet scuffed along the cemented ground. His baggy pants gave a _shusch_ noise when they rubbed together as he walked. It had been a few months now since he had seen Rei and the rest of his old team, the Blade Breakers. He had managed to kick his grandfather out of his mansion, and fix it up a bit. Max had gone to visit his Mum again, who was in America working on some new project, and that was what caused the team to break up for a bit. Rei had gone back to China to visit his old gang and Tyson just went to stay with his grandfather. Kai had no idea what Kenny would have been doing. Probably checking out the local beybladers. 

Once he had returned to his home, Kai had realised he didn't need his grandfather anymore. Sure, he was Kai's only blood relative, but they had never cared for each other. At one point, he had wondered if Voltaire wasn't holding him back.... But all that he was forced to do from his grandfather - _he didn't need to take it anymore. _With Dranzer's help, he threw his grandfather out and improved his life a little. 

The first thing he did was try and destroy all the old plans for other kids at the abbey. And then he gave more pay to the servants, as well as freeing some from their duties (which had been owed to his grandfather for many years) He didn't feel like he needed as many around, that was all. He almost pitied the poor fools. He wasn't being a good friend and helper; he was just making things better for himself. He was surprised it had only been a few months. 

So with no one to really talk to (except the servants) or beyblade against (he had greatly increased his and Dranzer's power), he was almost glad to see the rest of the Blade Breakers again.

As Kai rounded another corner, his feet padded closer to where they were supposed to meet. Some restaurant in the middle of town. 

'Gober Grottins' -that was it. What a horrible name. He hoped the food was better. He gradually headed for the door, where he could see the flashing Gober Grottins' sign. He could make out the others now. It surprised him that he had looked forward to this. He could make out some familiar faces from this side of the pedestrian crossing. He searched for a certain feline-like teen. 

His crimson eyes brushed over the other youth. 

The jet-black hair was held up by a Yin/Yang band, as usual, signifying his Chinese background. He wore his traditional clothes still, the ones that never changed.

But Kai couldn't stop the feeling just above his stomach that something was different. He wasn't sure what it was, and it didn't feel like it was coming from Rei. Somewhere...else. Within himself.

He crossed the road and headed for the restaurant.

"Kai!" That familiar, annoying voice called. "Where've you been? We've been waiting here outside the restaurant for ages!"

"Tyson was trying to get in to eat all the food", Max added in, with a grin hanging off his mouth.

"So where were you?" Those golden orbs of Rei's were seeing him, piercing through everything, as though he was looking through to his very soul…

"Hn. Doesn't matter." Kai didn't like it He turned away from the only person he would listen to. 

Silence followed, before Kenny stepped out from the restaurant, still carrying faithful Dizzy around inside his laptop. You'd think he would have tried to get his bitbeast out by now.

"Oh. Hi Kai. The waiter said our table is ready now. Do you want to go in?"

"Yeah! Alright! Food!" Tyson pumped his hand into the air and Max laughed. 'Same old Tyson' Kai grumbled inside his head.

After a somewhat embarrassing scene where Tyson charged to the all-you-can-eat buffet table, the others managed to sit down quietly at a table near the covered window and talk. 

Kai wished they had the curtains pulled open. He wanted something that could distract him from the teen that was controlling his thoughts. There were dull lights, only a couple on the ceiling and one candle-like lamp on each table. Kai began to wonder if they had booked some kind of couples' cafe. He looked around. All the other people seemed to be _very_ deeply engrossed in their partners. Kai shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"What are you guys going to order?"

"I think I'm gonna go for the all-you-can-eat. It looks better than a full ordered meal. Kai?" It felt so strange, when he heard his name come out of those lips, with that voice. It seemed to draw on something. Within himself again.

"Uhh... Kai?"

"Whatever. I'm going to get something from the menu. I don't want to have to touch that food, especially after Tyson has." Kai abruptly stood and headed for the serving/ordering people at the register. The others took this as a typical Kai-like answer. But Tyson, who had just sat down with five heaped piles of food, had to protest. Unfortunately with food in his mouth. 

"Iw nah da bod!Ui wi id!" (Tyson translation: it's not that bad. I like it.) He gulped down a mouthful to speak clearly. 

"They cook the meat properly here. Wait. Was he insulting me?" Anime sweatdrops all around. 

"Rrrr!! Kai! I'm going to get him one day." He ripped the seasoned skin off some chicken with a huge bite. 

"Just you see. Me an' Dragoon'll kick his ass!"

"Um. Tyson, can you not spit the food as much when you talk?" Kenny asked. He, Rei and Max were all covered in scraps of food that had come out of Tyson's mouth.

"Yuk." Rei scraped a bit of spit-drenched cheese out of his hair.

"Sorry. Guys. It's just that Mr Sourpants - you'd think that with a few months to himself he'd change a bit but nooo. He comes back, the same as ever. He'll never change. We're stuck with him as a grouchy know-it-all. "

That sparked some thoughts in Rei. Never change? He...wanted Kai to change, he realised. Not that much though. Just open up a little. 

That was strange. Usually he just brushed their leader off as a pretty moody guy, that probably would've preferred not to hang around with them. But then Rei had always thought that maybe he'd eventually decide to act a little more relaxed around his teammates. He respected Kai for who he was, but it would be good if he could change, a little at least. He wondered why he would care if Kai was any different. It would just make things easier if he was nicer; Rei reasoned his thoughts to himself. That's all. 

A/N Thanks for reading, if you have. I haven't worked on this chapter for that long. But all in one go. A bit more than an hour, I suppose (with a bit of working on it afterwards). I usually do it by hand first (at various times) then type it. I wrote this one all on the comp. Review if you want. But try and give me some advice. Flames: just deposit them in my non-meltable box. And I have a mini fire extinguisher ready. 


	2. Bringing

****

Long Day Coming 

****

Chapter 2: Bringing Something Along With You

Last chapter: The Blade Breakers met up again. Thing seem different for Rei and Kai, but to the others, everything's just the same.

This chapter: Rei and Kai are confused. They can't be sure of anything anymore, especially when Kai seems to…Well, just read it already!

They hadn't done much since their lunch. Mostly just lounged around at a hotel they were all going to stay at for a few weeks. Kenny had announced that the next tournament would be in a little while and they should get back in training to prepare for it. But so far, of course, no one had wanted to do anything. 

At present, Max and Tyson were sitting next to each other on the couch with their feet up, Rei had his back against the side of the couch and Kenny had long since disappeared, saying he was going to check details with Mr Dickinson. Kai, typically, was leaning on the wall, with his eyes closed and deep in thought as the others watched some kids show about a rabbit and a duck. It was quite boring, really. 

He felt that strange feeling again. He opened his eyes hesitantly. Rei was looking directly at him. Those golden spheres unnerved him. After what seemed like forever, Rei was distracted from his steady gaze (Tyson started yelling at the tv) and faced the screen again. Kai could not turn from him. He saw a tiny smile grace Rei's lips. 

He wasn't sure what he thought anymore. And what was that look about? Realising he had been staring at the White Tiger for a long time, Kai tore his eyes away and quietly left the room. Rei noticed, his eyes followed Kai up the stairs to the bedrooms. 

Things were very weird now. Rei didn't know what to think either. He couldn't help feeling he had done something wrong, though. It was getting late now, and he had to unpack. 

__

'Max you can go in the same room as Tyson, because you're the only one that can stand his snoring. I'll be in the single room and that leaves you and Kai together, Rei.' Kenny's eyes almost had a look of apology. Rei wasn't sure. Kai promptly humphed and left the room. 

Well, Kenny had told them the sleeping arrangements. Rei wasn't sure if he minded. Again – he didn't seem to be sure of anything anymore. He lugged his heavy pack up the stairs and to the hallway that had the bedrooms. It was a pretty big section of the hotel that the Blade Breakers took up. A whole recreation room and three separate bedrooms. He hoped Mr D. still had enough money to pay for all the food Tyson was going to end up eating. 

Just…two more steps…The weight of his pack made him lose his grip. His bag plonked miserably on the carpet at the top of the stairs. At least he had gotten it up there. Rei heaved it back on his shoulder and headed for his room.

"Are you OK Rei? That sounded bad."

"Oh no. Just my heavy bag." Rei smiled at Tyson. "Thanks anyway." 

"Hey. Don't worry about it. I feel more sorry for you being stuck with Mr Sourpants. Good luck." 

'I don't know if it'll be as bad as everyone makes Kai out to be' Rei thought absently. But he grinned at Tyson anyway.

"Yeah."

**

Rei slowly entered their room. Kai had already picked his bed, the one nearest to a huge dark wooden closet and farthest from the window. He was sitting on it and fiddling with Dranzer. His crimson eyes shifted as they acknowledged Rei coming in the room.

"I guess this is my bed, huh." Rei said as he dumped his stuff down. 

No reply. 

"What did you do for the last couple of months?" Rei tried, starting again.

"Not much." Kai knew Rei would see right through that, but he didn't really care. It was his business what he did away from the others. The room fell silent. Kai glanced up. Rei was watching him. (again)

Because they hadn't really seen each other for so long(only a few months really), it felt a little awkward to Kai. But everything soon seemed normal. Tyson took this moment to barge in with his toothbrush half hanging out of his mouth to ask if they had seen Max.

"No." Kai said firmly.

"You sure? Rei? Have you seen Max? I can't find him anywhere, only 'cos he has my toothpaste and I…" Rei was distracted by Kai. He seemed almost angry. Either because Tyson had interrupted, or because he had already answered for both of them. Or maybe something else.

"I told you. We don't know." Kai said annoyed. "Not like I could care anyway (he had added for good measure, to keep sure they/he didn't think he was going soft)."

"Oh. Ok. Look, I don't know what you did during our break, but I really wish you had gotten a little nicer. There's nothing _wrong_ with being _nice_ to people, you know." Tyson gave the older teen an immature look.

"Look-" Kai began threateningly. 'What?' Rei thought. 'Kai used to never let Tyson get to him. What was wrong?' He felt Kai's eyes flash up to him and then concentrate their intensity on Tyson again.

"Hey, guys! We came back here 'cos we're a team, right? People in teams don't fight. So just cut it out." 

Tyson couldn't help thinking that maybe Kai shouldn't be a part of the team, but the look on Rei's face stopped him from saying it out aloud. He could fight with Kai another time.

Kai himself had a slight red tinge on his cheeks (from rage or embaressment, Rei couldn't tell) and left the room quickly, taking Dranzer with him.

Tyson and Rei relaxed. That had been pretty…tense.

"Sometimes I just don't get that guy." Tyson sighed. "If you see Max, tell me. Wait. Do you have any toothpaste?"

"Uhh…"

It was early morning now. The second day they'd seen each other in such a.. long time. Kai had to keep telling himself that it hadn't been that long, and why should it be so important to him that he see his team mates again? He groaned and rolled over in bed. He didn't feel like getting up today.

"Oh. You're awake." Came Rei's voice.

"Mmm…urgh." He must have pulled a muscle or twisted something when he slept. That leg hurt bad. 

The room fell silent again.

"Have I done something wrong?" Rei came out with suddenly. Kai didn't know how to answer, except-

"No."

"It's just… Never mind." 

Kai was glad the conversation stopped. He didn't really want to talk about it either. 

What? Talk about _what_? There _was_ nothing to talk about, was there? Kai stole a quick look at Rei. He was lying on his back with his arms near his head, curled up like a cat that he so resembled. There goes that feeling again. Like… like he wanted to go over there and snuggle up right next to him…

That scared him. 

He wouldn't..no, he couldn't really be-

"Anyway, I had to let Tyson borrow your toothpaste."

'WHAT?'

A/N *grins evilly* Don't worry, there'll be some proper Rei/Kai stuff next chapter. (And more of a plot) Hope you like it. I am liking this fic of mine. Heh. I **really **want you to review. It does more for me if you can give me some hints about my writing. I want to get better, so if you think they're not entirely in character or something, you have to tell me. Please. Thank you. *hugs reader* 

Munku-JGSPTV ^_^


	3. Keeping

Last chapter: Rei and Kai are confused. They can't be sure of anything anymore, especially when Kai has some strange (but 'nice') thoughts popping into his head. 

This chapter: A strange predicament leaves Kai sick with only Rei to look after him and _finally_, some Rei/Kai action!

****

Long Day Coming

Chapter 3: Keeping What's Close

"What do you mean, we're leaving tomorrow? I thought we had weeks to..err.."

"You mean laze around? Mr Dickinson said that if we are even going to compete, we need to be prepared, Tyson. We're leaving for some 'special training'", Kenny told them.

"You mean like that Antonio kid from ages ago?" Max asked.

"Not exactly. I have no idea what it is this time."

Kai groaned inwardly. He didn't need to train by their methods. He felt Rei look over at him. This time his gaze was almost calming. He heard him sigh softly. 

"Whatever it is, we may as well just go along with it. We don't want to be late or unready for the tournament." Kai spoke for the first time since the beginning of their little lunch-meeting (they had strapped Tyson to his chair while they organised things so he wouldn't bury his face in the food). 

"I have to agree with Kai, Tyson " Rei said. ("You would", Tyson muttered to himself) "We haven't done any training while we've been here. And we already had a few months off. Time to get back into it!" 

"Yeah." Max joined in. 

*~*~*

Kai sighed heavily as he took in Rei's form. He looked so comfortable. Through the window, the sky looked dark and threatening. No one would be crazy enough to go out in this weather. The storm would hit soon. He got up and went to the window, it was open slightly and the cold hard air blew his hair around madly as Kai went to shut it. 

Having done that, Kai stared out into the blackness for a moment before heading back to the warmth of his bed. He got in and wrapped himself up to his shoulders in the thick blankets. Rei had rolled over, so his back was facing Kai. A dim light shone through under the door: Kenny must still be awake. Kai watched Rei again. He could see his body rise slowly with his breathing with the faint light that entered the room. He looked so peaceful. Kai wished that he could sleep like that. But Rei was the very reason he felt he couldn't sleep. 

"Rei…" Kai murmured. 

A few minutes later of silently watching Rei, Kai knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night with all these thoughts of him filling his head. Shrugging on his sleeveless shirt and pants Kai softly headed downstairs past the late night hotel staff and out into the deserted courtyard. 

Rei exhaled heavily after Kai left. He could still hear his name echoing from Kai's lips. He had woken up when Kai shut the window. He thought it was understood between them that they were friends, of some sort. Was it possible for them to be more? Rei knew he wouldn't be able to block or hide his feelings for very long. But he was afraid. Afraid of Kai. He could tear himself from Rei forever, being the emotionless, stoic teen he appeared to be and Rei would never see him again. The team hadn't been back together for long, either. He didn't want to lose Kai. Not by telling him what he felt about him, anyway. Feeling cold even in his bed, Rei dragged himself into his clothes, grabbed a coat and followed Kai's path.

~*~*~

He stood now, with his eyes closed and face to the sky, with the rain pouring down on him. He didn't care. It didn't seem cold to him, anyway. Nothing was going to distract him from his thoughts of Rei. Nothing except the raven-haired teen himself. 

"Kai." Rei was behind him.

He made no reply, just kept facing upwards.

"Kai?" He stepped a little closer, warily. 

At this, Kai opened his eyes and whipped his around to face Rei. 

"What?" His tone had a fearsome edge to it. 

"Are you alright?"

Kai didn't reply. He just looked down, his fists clenched. His eye twitched menacingly and his lower lip curled. 

"You look cold," Rei offered. 

Kai mumbled something that sounded like 'I'm not'. 

"Are you sure you're ok?" Rei stepped closer again.

"Keep away from me." 

"What? You look a bit…"

"I said _leave me alone_."

"Kai," his golden feline eyes begged. "Please tell me what's wrong!"

This time Kai turned to fully face him. 

"You know what, I'm beginning to think that you and the others are just a waste of my time. You're weak, pathetic, obtrusive, annoying…" Kai stepped closer to Rei,

"K-kai. I don't-"

Kai kissed him. Just like that. His hand buried itself in Rei's thick, dark hair at the back of his head. 

Rei, still a little shocked, began to respond. His lips pressed harder against Kai's, matching their fierceness. This was his first kiss, and not the soft, gentle one you'd always imagine of. But then, it was coming from Kai. He wouldn't expect it to be like that from him. But he didn't expect Kai to kiss him either. 

They both broke apart. Rei was sure his eyes were dancing in happiness. 

"Kai…" He drifted off. They leaned back in for another kiss.

This one was more tantalising, more lasting. Rei began to tease Kai with his tongue.

But, as if suddenly realising what they had just done (with rain still drowning everything around them), Kai stepped back, one hand still faintly tracing Rei's cheek. He had a strange, completely foreign look on his face. Rei found it unreadable. 

Kai's crimson eyes gave away nothing. He quickly withdrew the hand that was still connected to Rei, almost horrified, then walked away. 

It wasn't until he was almost out of sight that Rei realised he'd let him go … Now he had an idea what had bothering Kai before, but he wasn't sure what the matter was now. What was he supposed to do? Someone help him! He'd never been in this situation before, that was obvious, and he doubted he knew anyone who had (with Kai, for that matter). 

Rei panicked. He couldn't lose Kai now…

*~*~*

It was early the next morning before any of the others realised Kai was gone. Rei had finally retreated to their room, figuring there was nothing he could do. He was very tense, not knowing what to expect if Kai came back. The sky had turned into a soft, light haze by 6:15, and Kai still hadn't returned. Now Rei was worried. 

He rushed into his friends' rooms, asking if they had seen Kai up since last night. Kenny hadn't noticed anything, Tyson was still sleeping (of course) and Max didn't know what he was talking about.

"Is there something wrong?" The blond teammate asked.

"Uh…no, I um…" 

"Good, can you help me get Tyson up? Kenny said we're gonna have to leave soon - in about half an hour to get to that tournament. I don't know if he'll wake up by himself before then." Max seemed oblivious to the anxious look Rei was sure was plastered all over his face. 

It was when they started yelling about Dragoon being stolen and breakfast already eaten that Tyson jerked out of bed.

"What? Who took Dragoon! I want breakfast! I can't have missed out on it!" 

Kenny looked in and sighed at Tyson's antics. 

"C'mon guys, we need to get ready to go…" He peered around inside the room, noticing one member of their team was missing. "Where did Kai go?" 

The bluenette conveniently took this moment to barge down the hallway to his and Rei's room, still looking a bit damp from the rain last night. Rei rushed out after him.

"Kai! Wait-"

"Go away." Rei ignored that completely.

"Look, I'm sorry. If I did something wrong, then-"

Kai turned and faced him. The look in his crimson eyes shocked him. He looked almost… 

"No," he said softly. 

'You could never do anything wrong, Rei,' Kai thought to himself, looking at him. 'What's wrong with me? I have the chance I always wanted and then I just destroy it myself?' Kai started coughing violently, raising a hand to his mouth.

Rei hurried over, worried for the other teen and put a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sick? It was really cold and you stayed out in the rain all night! You should have taken a jumper or something."

"I don't get sick," Kai said gruffly, cold once more, shrugging Rei's hand off him.

"You'd better lie down. Did you get any sleep at all?" Kai looked at the concerned frame of his friend. 

"I told you, I don't get sick!" 

"Oh Kai! Come on, you have to rest, here, get in bed, take your wet things off." After Kai did nothing for a little while, Rei started again.

"Look, you've got to-"

"Rei? You ready to go?" Max poked his head in through the doorway.

"Uh…" He replied. 

"Tyson come on, we have to leave now!" They could hear Kenny's muffled voice through the wall. 

"Ok, let's go," Kenny was dragging Tyson by the collar, who was busy trying to scramble for some breakfast. They stopped outside Rei and Kai's door.

"Kai's sick." Rei blurted. Kai glared at him.

"What? But we have to go now."

"Aww, just leave him behind. We don't need him to win this tournament, he's only a sub. half the time anyway." That was Tyson, obviously. "C'mon Chief, lemme go!" He flailed his arms around madly, trying to get out of Kenny's grasp. 

"Look, you guys'd better go, we'll meet up with you later once Kai's better."

"I'm _fine_." Kai repeated menacingly.

"But we all have to leave now or we'll miss our flight!" The Chief said frantically. 

"Well, can't we just get Mr Dickinson to send them some more tickets for after Kai gets better? He's got to have Rei to look after him, of course." Max winked at Rei and he flushed. 'Damn you, Max,' but he smiled anyway, embarrassed.

Kenny sighed worriedly, but gave in.

"I suppose, but you'll have to leave no later than Saturday or we'll miss signing in for the tournament."

"No problem." 

Kai twisted uncomfortably. He kind of wanted to spend more time with Rei, but after their 'kiss, not kiss', he wasn't so sure he could handle having Rei constantly around him. 'Doesn't anyone care that I've said I'm not sick?' He thought exasperatedly. 

"I-" He began quickly, but was cut off.

"Ok. Good. We'll see you in a few days, I guess." Kenny sighed again. "Come on, Tyson." He said to his friend, who had been completely ignoring the little scene ever since he had found a chocolate in the smallest part of his bag.

"Hope you get better Kai," Max called, and he winked at Rei again. 'Grrr… He must know I like him…' Rei went red again, and it took a few seconds before he could look at Kai again. 

"So...umm."

Kai groaned in response. 

"I suppose now you're going to make me get better," he said.

"Yes. Get changed out of your wet clothes. Here, here's one of my spare shirts," Rei chucked one over to Kai, their kiss now forgotten. He heard Kai mumble something incoherently before getting some shorts from his bag and going to the bathroom to change.

Rei sighed, but it was with the thought that he could now spend a lot of time alone with Kai that he smiled to himself and went out of the room to find something for Kai to eat. 

A/N Hope you like it. I wanna thank all you readers; reviewers and non-reviewers. But remember, I'm looking for improvement, so **tell me how to make it better**. I hope this chapter is better (now with some sort of a plot and everything). Tell me if you think it's a bit disconnected from the last chapters or anything. 

A shoutout to reviewers (if you can bother to read this):

Sedi: I'm glad you like it. Hope you keep reading ^_^

Shadowshi13: well I have continued, and I'm already half way through writing the next chapter!

Riki: Well here's more! Keep reading if you want

Darkness: oooOOO you make it seem like my fic has gotten better ^_^ And I'm trying to weave my way through the many chapters of yours! (gets back to reading)

Phantom: Yay! Another person who liked it! (or at least was a person who was polite enough to pretend they liked it)

Shortsnout: You really want a mini fire extinguisher? Ok… *hands over very delicate object* Courtesy of Munkustrap Protection Services. But I don't think you'll need it. ^_^ And, yes, the duck and rabbit show. I have come to a theory that any BB fic wher they're watching tv cannot exclude the duck and rabbit show. *sigh* oh the impact of fanfics. 

Rei, Oliver and Kai are da bomb: another person who reckons I shouldn't have let Rei let Tyson have Kai's toothpaste ^_^ lol. Hope you keep reading.

Reen: well, you certainly seem to like it. Hoped you liked the Rei/Kai stuff here.

Chibi Kitty: Ah! I got writing! And I've done more, please review for me!

Seraya: yes, I let Tyson have the toothpaste. Unfortunately, I think Kai can just go out and get some new toothpaste. Alas, we cannot torture him forever *winks* 

Melanie: I hope you keep reading!!!


	4. Losing

A/N hello, once again. I have the need to tell you something, so if you can be bothered, keep reading. I received a certain review, which apparently means I'm gay ('if the story's gay, the writer must be gay') and I had to laugh at the stupidity. (In case you're thinking of flaming me too, remember I have a mini fire extinguisher and you'll probably just make me more enthused about finishing this) In the summary, doesn't it SAY it's a Rei/Kai fic? *Looks around at everyone* Repeat after me- 'Yeeessss'. If you really hated the idea of making that characters gay, would you bother reading ALL THE CHAPTERS? 'Noooooo'. So I couldn't help but laugh, sorry especially since the anonymous reviewer didn't even leave a name! Usually when someone just puts 'none of your bizness' or '…' you have to laugh. If they're gonna flame you properly, they should at least be brave enough to leave a name (possibly an email) and deal with the consequences. *Shakes head* Well, I hope that's all I've got to say this time. Oh, and if you do flame me, just tell me what I'm doing wrong and how to improve it ('never make Kai gay again' doesn't really help much, unless I didn't know what the entire point of this story is)

So please be critical and tell me how to improve the writing!

Last chapter: A strange predicament leaves Kai sick with only Rei to look after him…

This chapter: Ha! They both have to deal with what happened 'last night' and where it leads them. Some Tyson/Max in here, folks.

****

Long Day Coming

****

Chapter 4: Losing It All

As Kai stepped out of the bathroom, he felt very..._warm_ in Rei's shirt. Looking around, he frowned at the fact the raven-haired teen had disappeared. Deciding no amount of protests would allow him to stay out of bed, Kai snuggled under the covers. The problem was, he had nothing to do and he was completely awake. He'd usually be out training by now. 

Kai allowed himself to sigh before sitting up and pulling his bag on to the bed. It was in here somewhere… There. He held up a small bottle with a clear, orange liquid in it. He was running out of the stuff. 

Getting out of the bed again, Kai padded his way back to the bathroom. 

"Kai? Where'd you go?" Rei held a tray of assorted foods for breakfast. 

"Here," he heard a voice mumble, so Rei followed it. Kai was standing outside the bathroom, twisting the cap on a tiny bottle that had a label saying 'remover'. The triangles on his face were gone. 

"What? I thought they just washed off in water?" Rei set the tray down on Kai's bed. 

"No. Then they'd just come off in the rain, like… last night." Kai faltered, all mentionings of 'last night' were sure to lead to their kiss. 

"Uh… So that stuff does it, huh." Rei tried to unawkwardise the situation, as much as he desperately wanted to know why Kai had left him afterwards. He was still sure he himself had done something wrong.

"Well, I brought you breakfast." Rei just began to notice how incredibly _comfortable _Kai looked in his white shirt. This trail of thought was distracted, however, by Kai breaking into a new round of hacking coughs. 

"Kai? Are you alright?" Rei asked worriedly. "You'd better get into bed now." 

"There's no point in arguing, is there?" Kai said hopefully after the coughs subsided. He made a face after Rei shook his head firmly.

"I'll see if I can't get some medicine for you later. You'd better have something to eat."

Propping the tray on his bed, Kai ate in silence for a few minutes. Rei just watched, stealing a glance at Kai at the same time as grabbing a bit of toast. He looked almost vulnerable without the usual triangles on his firm skin. Shooting a look further upwards, Rei could see Kai's ruby eyes were stern and cold. He wondered how they could ever had looked like they had last night, the way they softened just before Kai kissed him… Picking at another finger of Kai's warm toast, Rei continued his quiet observing. Kai's eyebrows were set in a frown on his forehead and his slate coloured hair was in its typical estranged form. Rei wanted to just reach out and bury his fingers in the soft strands, feel the way –

"Rei." Kai said abruptly, jerking Rei out of his little daydream.

"I don't want anymore. Here." Rei's gaze unnerved had him. Kai unkindly shoved the tray into the white tiger's arms.

"…Uh… Ok." He still seemed a little too absorbed in whatever he had been thinking of. Shaking and clearing his head, Rei broke out of it. "Well you'd better rest now. The more rest you get, the quicker you'll get over what ever it is that you're sick with..." Rei tipped his head and smiled. Kai felt a strange warmth surround him. Redness crept over his cheeks. 

Feeling somewhat cowardly but telling himself he had no other options, Kai pulled the covers up over his shoulders, turning away from Rei. 

He couldn't be weak. And he especially couldn't allow himself to be weak in front of Rei. He hoped Rei had forgotten all about last night… The kiss. That just wasn't supposed to have happened. (AN: yeah, you wish, Kai *winks* We know what you're really thinking =P) 

Trying to shut everything out, including and especially Rei, Kai forced his eyes closed and pretended to sleep. Rei sighed and left the room after a bit, taking the food tray with him. 

"Sweet dreams, Kai-kun," he said before gently closing the door and leaving Kai to himself, and his (somewhat treacherous) thoughts and feelings.

*

"Kenny, we've got _heaps _of time. Don't worry so much."

"I know we'll make it, Tyson. But what about Rei and Kai? They'll miss the tournament! Now I _know_ it was a mistake to leave them there. We should have got them on the plane with us, and get Kai treated when we get to New Zealand."

"They wouldn't have let him on. Everybody on the plane would've gotten sick too. We did the right thing. Besides, They need some time to themselves," Max assured Kenny. Tyson and Max exchanged knowing and meaningful glances, while Kenny still flailed his arms around madly, muttering to himself.

Max had mentioned to Tyson the other night of his suspicions about Rei's true feelings for Kai. 

__

'I don't want Rei to get hurt. You know Kai. He'll be 'Mister Loner Sourpants' for half his life, turn into kind of a 'good guy' for five seconds and we'll never see the 'Good Kai' ever again. He's like that.' Tyson proclaimed to Max. Kenny was busy checking out the last details of their flight to New Zealand for the Oceania Tournament. 

'But if Kai really cared about Rei too, don't you think he wouldn't do that? Why would he want to be like that? Why would Kai want to hurt him?'

Tyson shrugged. He didn't have an answer for that one. 

'How can you be sure they even like each other like that, anyway?' 

Max looked down, away from Tyson.. 'Hmm? Max?'

'Just… because' Tyson heard him mumble under his breath. 

'How do you know Max?' He put a hand on his friend's arm.

Max turned and faced him, a blush on his cheeks.

'Just tell me.' 

'Well… Its how I-I'd imagine how I look…' Tyson processed this. 

'You mean you're in love with Kai? What the hell!!! But you can't, 'cos-'

'No! I don't like Kai. Not in that way. I… I like someone else.' Tyson's face was still crestfallen.

'It's Emily, isn't it?' He blurted, feeling almost hurt.

Max choked. 'Emily? No! Y-you, Tyson. It's you.' Tyson was shocked. 

'Wha-what? Really? ...Me?'

'Yeah.' Max turned away again. 'Look, um, if you don't like me in that way, then you don't ha-'

'No. I do. Like you, I mean. More than best friends.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.'

In the next moment Tyson felt Max's body right up next to his, his hot breath on his skin. His heart beat wildly and soon Max's lips were on his. 

'Mm-mm.' Max moaned as they broke the kiss for air. 'Wow. Thank you,' Max breathed, snuggling up against his new boyfriend. An arm circled itself around his middle protectively. They sat in comfortable silence.

'So Rei likes Kai like that, huh?' Tyson asked.

'Yeah. Well, at least I think so. By what's on his face, anyway.' Max said slowly. 

''K. I believe you now. So you definitely don't like Kai or Emily?'

'No. Why?' A mischievous grin crept up his face. 'Jealous?' Tyson swatted playfully at Max.

'So you'll leave it alone now? Kai's not gonna hurt Rei. At least, not if he likes Rei the same way.'

'Yeah. I just hope Kai can get over himself enough to allow himself to like Rei,' Tyson sighed. 

'He will. If Kai really loves him-'

'Stop the 'ifs'. I'm sure he does. What do you think about that kissing thing again?'

'You were the one who thought Kai was a heartless loner.'

'I still do. Just look up a little more. Mmm.' Their lips brushed against each other again.

'You were just taking advantage of that.' Max said indignantly.

'Yep,' Tyson replied, and dipped his head again.

"Kenny, Rei and Kai'll be fine," Max promised. "And when they meet us at the tournament, Kai will be all better. Don't worry."

*

Kai sneezed. It had been a couple of days since he and Rei kissed in the rain, and he wasn't getting that much better. 

Rei, ever watchful and caring, raised a hand to Kai's forehead. 

"Aa. You've got a temperature. I'll get a cold washer, get rid of one of these blankets."

"Mph. I don't need a washer. I need to get out of here. I told you, I'm fine!"

"Whatever, Kai." He smiled to himself.

Kai watched Rei's back as he left to get a damp washer.

Even when he was at his most 'I hate you, leave me alone' front (or the best under the circumstances of his mysterious unwell-ness), Rei still treated him with the upmost kindness, care and warmth… Why wouldn't he leave him alone? He needed to be by himself away from Rei, or soon the white tiger's presence would become too intoxicating. He wouldn't be able to stand the closeness, or the voices in his head that repeated all the reasons that should keep them apart.

^_^ Hi. Like it? I'm not sure if you will. Remember, be VERY CRITICAL! Help me improve my writing. *begs on hands and knees* (and tell me what you think of the Max and Tyson bit. That I'm not too confident on)

*hugs*

Munku-JGSPTV ^_^


	5. Taking

****

Long Day Coming

Chapter 5: Take What Is Yours

When Kai awoke, it was to a pair of shiny round circles. Soon the haze of waking up disappeared and Kai realised it was a pair of glasses. 

"Kenny?" He asked druggedly. 

"No, Kai. My name is Doctor Enson." Doctor? What was this?

"I'm not that sick. I don't need a doctor," Kai began quickly, and then tried to muffle the sound of a cough. 

"Of course not," the doctor replied simply while bending down to a black briefcase beside Kai's bed. 

'Huh?' Then why on earth was this doctor even here?

"Then get out of here," Kai responded not too kindly. 

"Well see," Doctor Enson said with a strange twinkle in his eye as he bent forward to Kai from his position on the bed covers, "I would but that dark-haired young man won't let me until I've given you something for your health." He paused for a moment. "And Mr Dickinson is worried about you as well."

"You know Dickinson?" 'What kind of evil plot against me is this?'

"That's how Rei was able to get me here. I was contacted by Stanley. Now, say 'Aa'," the Doctor instructed as he put something that looked like a used paddle pop stick on Kai's tongue so he could look down his throat. 

Kai didn't seem to want to 'aaa' at anybody, but it wasn't looking like he had much choice.

Then he pulled out a funny looking thing, a light of some sort, to check Kai's eyes. 

"I don't see what my eyes have to do with a cold." Kai grumbled as Dr. Enson switched eyes. 

"Well, Rei says you had a fever earlier, you seem fine from that now, but I just want to check that nothing else is wrong here." Kai proceeded to list in his head all the things that could possibly be wrong at this particular time. His and Rei's relationship included. 

"Well, everything looks fine." The doctor said, folding up the equipment. "Getting ready for the Oceania Tournament? I think you can win this one too. Ah well, after the break you've had, you can never tell." Dr Enson reached inside the briefcase he had brought with him again and thin fingers slipped around a small container of pills. 

"Take two a day and that'll stop Rei from harassing us both." The doctor quickly packed up the rest of his things, and with a final somewhat eccentric smile, he stepped out of the room to talk to Rei in the hallway. 

Kai looked at the container Dr. Enson had given him. The label had instructions-

"_Administer pills of 'Dresches' Day and Night Tablets' with a glass of water; one in the morning and one at night. Continue use as prescribed by your doctor. Medication must be continued after symptoms have ceased/eased to eliminate virus._

Contains: hydrochloric-" 

Kai didn't need to know what horrible acids were in the medication. The way the doctor had acted, though, it seemed as though these pills wouldn't make a difference to him, just make Rei feel better about it. Kai smirked as he put the container down on the wooden bedside table. He would just need to keep taking them long enough to keep Rei satisfied.

*

"He's not very ill," Enson assured a worried Rei. "Just keep him rested until you need to. We don't want this cold popping back again." That twinkle in his eyes reflected behind his shiny glasses. "Remember, the symptoms may ease, but that doesn't mean he has completely healed. Another fever would be terrible for his system at the moment, so call immediately if something happens." Rei nodded, taking in the information. 

"I'd like to give Kai another checkup once you reach New Zealand. Mr Dickinson is sending me down there for the tournament anyway, so I'll come and see you. Good day, Mr Kon," Enson waved merrily then lifted his briefcase with effort, as though it weighed much more than expected. Rei was reminded of the way he would have to lag his luggage around the airport later. 

"Bye, Doctor Enson!"

Now he just had to make sure Kai _did_ get better. And Saturday was looming up. They had to get that flight to New Zealand then or they would miss the Oceania Tournament.

*

Kai casually stepped out of the bathroom, painted triangles back on. He had changed back into his normal baggy pants and black top. He was tightening the white scarf around his neck when Rei saw him. 

"Kai! What do you think you're doing?"

"Going off to train." He brushed by Rei as he headed for the door, reaching for Dranzer and his launcher.

"What?" 

"I've missed days of training, Rei. I'm going off to do it now," he repeated.

"Absolutely not!" Rei said firmly as he blocked the doorway. "You might think you're better now, Kai, but you could get another fever. You need to be careful." His topaz eyes glinted warningly, but they held concern for Kai.

"Whatever." Kai tried to pass Rei and get out of the room that he had been confined in the past few days. 

"…Kai." Rei's tone of voice made Kai look up at him and stop trying to get Rei away from the door. The black-haired teen was worried, he could see that. 'But he doesn't need to be', Kai told himself. 'He doesn't.'.

It was then Rei realised Kai had painted his triangles back on. 'There goes the dream 'good' Kai' a voice in the back of his head said. 

"What…?" he murmured softly. His fingers gently traced Kai's cheek. "Why did you put them back on?"

The sudden, unexpected feel of Rei's hand on him, his body so close, was too much. Kai stepped back, showing a face of anger.

"Well, I'm better, aren't I? Now let me out!"

'No…Oh Kai…' Why do you seem so kind one second and change to the cold-hearted bastard the next? How can you be like that? How am I supposed to be able to match that?

Rei stubbornly shook his head.

"No, Kai. I won't let you take the chance of getting sick all over again. Get back in bed."

Kai growled.

"I've been in bed for the past five days! I don't need anymore rest! Let me get out of here!"

The force in Kai's voice made Rei suddenly feel hurt. Like all the countless 'leave-me-alones'. What was it about Kai that made him feel… like this? He was so intense… Just like Dranzer, a powerful flaming force, ready to attack any second. //Ready to kill// Rei stepped back, away from Kai, hurt and almost fearful. He would never be able to control Kai…much less tame him. He was just going to stop. But something didn't allow him to just let Kai go like that. He wouldn't let Kai just go outside and get sick again.

"No." His voice was weak at first, almost like an echo. But the strength grew in him, and he found he was able to stand against Kai, to stop it hurting. "No!"

"What?"

"Kai! I'm not going to just let you go out like that! You're not going to get sick, you're not going to get hurt!"

"You're hurting me now," Kai grumbled in reply. Rei's arm was hard and firm on Kai's shoulder, trying to keep him back, but he wasn't sure if that was what Kai meant. 

It would be so easy, so simple to just ask in a quiet voice how he could be hurting Kai… Then the 'good-Kai' would surface and proclaim to the entire world how much he loved Rei, and everything would be fine… But that wasn't going to happen. Somewhere, both of them realised that it could never be that way.

"Rei! Just stop it! You can never leave me alone! You're always there, annoying me. You can just never go away. This was your way of 'looking after me'" he muttered in disgust," why don't you just disappear! I'm sure everyone else would be glad if you did." He spoke with such venom and hatred; he was so caught up that he didn't see the effect his words were having on Rei.

So... That was the way Kai felt about him.. If felt… well, it hurt. Rei felt as if he were swimming. No, floating through all his emotions, and all his memories of Kai. What. Why? Yes, there it was. The dull pain of reality wasn't really fading, it was getting stronger. And as he drifted closer and closer to the source, he found two flaming crimson orbs …

'No, Rei. I didn't mean...' Those words should have been for himself, not Rei. He hated himself. Hated the way he could never make Rei happy, how he would never be a caring person, how he was of such little worth, and how-

"Ok, Kai." Rei spoke with a soft voice. Kai was unsure of the determined look on his face. What? "I'll leave you alone. I guess I'll see you at the tournament."

Wait! Rei! He wasn't really leaving, was he? Rei was the only reason Kai had come back, to rejoin with the Blade Breakers. And how could he survive without Rei taking away the annoying effects on Tyson, his warm smiling dawning on him his hard features.

"Rei! Don't-"

The door slammed. Rei was gone.

*

It was almost as if Rei's voice was in his ear, softly, gently, but with a curve of such hatred… Hatred for him. 'This is what you wanted…You said so. All the time. All the 'Just leave me alone's..' 

Kai fell into a miserable, faceless state. It was as though there was nothing left to him. Rei is gone. Rei left. All your fault. He hates you… Why couldn't you change? Why…

*

It was night and this time it was Rei who would be out in the rain. At least he was the one with sense, Kai thought bitterly. He was the one that had thought to take a coat the first time. He could do it again. Kai worried himself about Rei, but told himself off. Rei could take care of himself. And why should he care, anyway? But he knew why he cared. The ache in his heart… wouldn't go away. That was the proof. Still miserable, Kai wiped the triangles from his face with the last of his paint remover and decided to get changed. But his black top needed a wash. He would have usually worn that to bed. The only other thing was…Rei's shirt. Kai hesitantly picked up the soft white material and shook it out. Everything seemed to be purposefully reminding him of Rei now, and the way he had forced Rei from his heart. 

That ache wouldn't stop. 

Kai turned over, the moonlight hanging through the window. It shone a dead light on Rei's ready-for-sleeping--made bed. 

"Rei…" Kai whispered his name, as if even uttering it would cause (more) terrible things to happen. Kai rolled over again, pulling the thick covers up to his neck. He wouldn't sleep tonight. He couldn't block Rei out. Over and over, he saw how it was all his fault that Rei was gone.

Rei halted, his quiet feet no longer padding across the carpet. Kai was in bed, with his face to the wall, covers tucked around him. There was that sudden, crazy idea of wanting to snuggle next to him again. 'Argh!' Kai just wouldn't let go of control over his thoughts. He suddenly –

"Rei?" Kai rolled over again to face the other boy, his eyes hollow and tired. 

Rei froze. The moonlight shone in through a gap in the curtains. 

"Yeah. Just getting Driger."

"Oh." Came the quiet response. 

Rei paused before continuing to his things to rummage in the darkness to find his beyblade. He finally found Drigger in the darkness. Rei stood up. Kai was back facing the wall, his back to Rei

He stood still for a moment in the silence, before deciding to head for the door.

"I'm sorry."

"Kai?" Rei asked, shocked.

Kai didn't make a sound. But he didn't need to. 

Rei let out a breath, and then went back to plonk down on the bed. He leant down with his back on top of the covers. There was a long pause, like this call for silence between them would be the frayed lengths of their relationship being tied back together.

"Me too."

"What?"

"Sorry. I'm sorry too."

"Oh." Kai blinked. He pulled back the blankets and went to stand over Rei, who was lying in bed. 

"Look, Rei, I-"

"Zzzzz….Zzzzz…"

Kai burned for a moment. But this was Rei, his Rei. Not Tyson, not- anybody else. Smiling softly, he cuddled up to Rei under the covers. His snoring sounded more like purrs.

*

Rei awoke, feeling warm around around his middle. He was slightly surprised to see two arms wrapped possessively to his body, but smiled when he saw it was Kai. He reached up a hand to Kai's cheek. The gentle guesture brought him out of his half-asleep state. 

"What?" He grumbled. Rei grinned. 

Kai looked sleepily down into those golden orbs. He moved his arms to Rei's neck. 

Kai's gaze was…warm. Incredibly warm. The White Tiger felt his face burn.

"I was going to tell you last night, but you feel asleep half way through my sentence."

'I did? Heh... Oops.'

"… I love you."

Wait. 'I love you'? Those three words, right from *kai *? Rei's eyes widened. Very much In Like with Kai, yes, but love him…? 

He shook his head. He thought Kai needed his mind to be fixed. Blame it on the fever. But – he shouldn't be complaining, right? Rei leant in and placed a small kiss on Kai's nose. He smiled in return. 

*

'Come on!' Rei called, trying to drag Kai along behind him. He turned around to see Kai staring inside a Beyblade Parts shop. 'Argh.. Can't you just, for one minute, forget about beyblading? We _need_ to get this plane!'

Kai blinked, as though he hadn't known Rei was there at all.

'Ugh. Why do I even bother-'

Kai kissed him firmly, with a gentle hand placed on Rei's cheek. 

Rei blushed furiously, smiling all the same.

'That's why.' Kai took his hand and lead them both through to the other side of the airport to where they were meeting Max and Tyson.

'You know, you can't just be sweet sometimes and expect that everything's alright between us. I lost a lot of sleep because of you! If I collapse during the tournament, then it can only be your fault..'

Kai let him talk on, listing his several complaints. He knew everything was going to be ok. 

There were the others, happy to see then. Rei grabbed Kai's hand and laughed. He had long since stopped listening to Rei's talk about Kai's faults. But he was glad Rei had stopped. And that warm smile on Rei's face? That was for Kai. He couldn't help the curving upwards of his own lips. 

This was going to be… fun?

__

Fin.

A/N: Hi folks. Sorry this took so long. I apologise to all those people that were really wanting the next chapter fast. Originally this wasn't going to be posted as late, and originally this wasn't the last chapter. In fact, I don't really like the ending, but oh well. I hope somebody's happy with it. At least I can say I didn't leave all my projects unfinished ^_^ Well, you might see me around here again, so keep a looksee out. Thanks to all reviewers -

Ta ta.

Munku-JGSPTV ^_^


End file.
